Don't be afraid
by bae.jun13
Summary: " sssttt, sudah jangat takut ne ? Sudah ada aku kan? " " hiks hiks "./ " kau apakan Dongsaeng kesayangan ku? " EXO fanfiction (BaekhyunXChen) Yaoi!


**Cast: Kim Jongdae, Byun Baekhyun**

**Genre: Romance, Fluff, a little Comedy**

**Rate: T**

**Warn: Yaoi!**

Happy Reading :D

.

.

.

.

.

_Tik Tik~_

disebuah apartemen yang sangat sepi, terlihat 2 orang _namja_ yang sedang sibuk dengan aktifitasnya sendiri

" hahh aku bosan, sangat bosan " ucap seorang _namja_ imut yang sedang menonton televisi. Sebenarnya bukan menonton hanya mengganti ganti _channel_-nya dari tadi

" yasudah, kau tidur saja sana " ujar _namja_ tampan yang sedang memainkan _iPad_-nya tak jauh dari _namja_ imut itu

" aku tak berminat untuk tidur " Chen-_namja_ imut itu- melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah

Baekhyun -sang _namja_ tampan- mendelikkan matanya kearag Chen, " lalu kau maunya apa? "

" tidak mau apa-apa kok, memang kenapa? " tanya Chen polos, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya

_" diperkirakan ramalan cuaca hari ini, 16 Juli 2013. Akan terjadi badai hujan, diharapkan anda untuk berhati hati "_

Chen dan Baekhyun melihat kearah televisi dengan pandangan sulit untuk dijelaskan

" Badai kapan? Jam berapa? " tanya Baekhyun ke televisi(?) yang masih menunjukkan orang yang membacakan ramalan cuaca tadi

" ada petirnya tidak? " Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chen, menatapnya datar

" namanya juga badai, masa tidak ada petir? Memangnya kenapa? " tanya Baekhyun masih menatap Chen datar, mungkin karena pertanyaan bodohnya

"_ ani, gwenchana_ " Chen tersenyum sangat manis

_Dresshh_~

" sudah deras saja hujannya, padahal gerimis saja belum " kata Baekhyun, entah mengobrol dengan siapa. Dengan Chen atau dirinya sendiri?

Chen duduk dengan memeluk lututnya dengan sangat erat

_JEDGER!_

petir menyambar dengan suara sangat besar, memekakkan telinga

_JEDGER !_

Terdengar suara petir lagi, namun yang ini suaranya lebih kecil dibanding tadi, tapi tetap saja memekakkan telinga

" Hei, Chen " panggil Baekhyun tapi matanya masih terfokus dengan _iPad_-nya

"..." tidak ada jawaban

" Chen? " panggil Baekhyun lagi

"..."

" yak! Kim Jongdae! " Baekhyun yang kesal karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban juga, menoleh kearah Chen dengan raut muka yang sangat marah

namun sejurus kemudian raut mukanya menjadi kaget, karena..

" hiks " Chen menangis dengan membenamkan kepalanya di kedua lututnya

" Jongdae! kau kenapa? " Baekhyun yang kaget menaruh _iPad_-nya begitu saja dan mendekati Chen

" Jongdae-_ah _? " Baekhyun menaruh tangannya di kedua bahu Chen yang sedikit gemetar

" Kim Jongdae " dia mengangkat kepala Chen agar menatapnya, namun dia menjadi panik karena wajah manis Chen sudah basah karena airmata dan pancaran matanya juga seperti -ketakutan?

" takut hiks hiks " Chen masih saja menangis walaupun kepalanya sudah diangkat oleh Baekhyun

" takut kenapa, hmm? " tanya Baekhyun dengan lembut

" petir hiks " Chen masih menangis, sedangkan Baekhyun membulatkan matanya karena tahu alasan Chen menanyakan pertanyaan-nya

" sssttt, sudah jangat takut _ne _? Sudah ada aku kan? " Baekhyun memeluk Chen, membenamkan wajah Chen di dada bidangnya

" hiks hiks " Chen sudah sedikit tenang namun dia masih sesenggukan. tapi tiba-tiba pipinya memanas melihat wajah Baekhyun sangat dekat dengan wajahnya

Baekhyun yang merasakan pipi Chen memerah hanya tersenyum lembut, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chen

Chen yang mengetahui maksud Baekhyun, menutup matanya

hampir sedikit lagi bibir mereka bersentuhan, dan...

" EHEM! "

Baekhyun dan Chen kaget, sehingga mereka terbentur dahi ke dahi(?)

terlihat _member_ tetua EXO berkacak pinggang, sedangkan _member_ lainnya berada di belakangnya

" kau sedang apa Byun Bebek? " Xiumin menatap geram Baekhyun, sedangkan yang ditatap mengelak

" yah! Namaku Byun Baekhyun! Byun BAEKHYUN, bukan Byun Bebek! " kata Baekhyun dengan menekankan dikata ' Baekhyun '

" kau apakan _Dongsaeng_ kesayangan ku? " bentak Xiumin. Sedangkan member lainnya sudah bubar ada yang ke kamar, ke dapur, dan ada juga yang duduk di sofa melihat tayangan Byun Bebek di marahi Kim Baozi

" aniya! Aku tidak apa-apa kan kok " elak Baekhyun

" ingin menciumnya? Kau bilang itu tidak kau apa-apa kan? " Xiumin memberikan _ttakbam_ gratis ke dahi Baekhyun yang sudah memerah akibat terbentur dahi Chen tadi

" ayo Chen! " Xiumin menarik Chen agar masuk ke kamar, sedangkan Chen hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan _innocent_

_Blam_~

" wakakak! _Hyung_ mau ngapain Chen _hyung_ tuh? " ujar _maknae_ gagal -Kai

" mau nyium ya? Jangan buru-buru _hyung_! Makanya tembak Chen _hyung_! " ini baru suara _maknae_ asli- Sehun

" berisik! " seru Baekhyun yang sedang mengusap dahi nya. ' ternyata walaupun badannya kecil tenaganya segede gajah! ' batinnya

" dah Bebek _hyung_! Semoga lebih beruntung lagi! " kata _maknae_ gagal dan _maknae_ asli itu, mereka langsung kabur karena takut di damprat Baekhyun

END

Annyeong haseyo, Baejun imnida, author baru disini

ini ff pertama author yang di publish

Mianhae kalau ada yang gak suka sama couple ini

mohon bantuannya, ne?

Gomawo :D


End file.
